Click!
by Ijin
Summary: AU.OneShot. Sesshoumaru is being stalked. He finds out who is stalking him. They have tea together. KagSess.


**Summary:**   
AU/One Shot. Everyone is totally OOC.   
Pairing: Kag/Sess   
Sesshoumaru is being stalked. He finds out who is stalking him They have tea together. Kag/Sess. Enough said.   
  
**A/N**: This is another one of my one-in-the-morning short flicks. Hope you ll enjoy it. I am not sure if it's good.   
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, of course.   
  
Click.   
  
There it was again. Somewhere, not very far, but also not very near, a soft clicking sound.   
  
Click.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked around him. School playground. The riverbank. A bridge. Some schoolgirls on their way to the next karaoke bar. A boy on a bicycle. Two cars. Cherry trees.   
  
Click.   
  
It was the last day of school before the summer holiday. Actually, the school day was over for most of the students. Only a few people were left - people on classroom duty, some members of the kendo club, the theatre group and some boys and girls from the visual artists' club. Most of them were leaving the school building while he was looking. An hour and he would leave, too.   
  
Click.   
  
Actually, he thought, he liked school. He was good at it, he was popular, and he was the captain of the kendo club. He even had a fan club. Not that he asked for it, but he had one. The girls were useful. The number of bentos he'd received over the past couple years was well worth the troubles they gave him when they came to watch him practise or run after him around the school and squeak. _Yes_, he thought. _Girls squeak. That's all you need to know about girls. And they make food,_ he added. _That's the good thing about girls_.   
  
Click.   
  
The permanent clicking got on his nerves. He wanted to find out who was producing this annoying sound. He turned to look around more carefully.   
  
Click.   
  
School playground. River bank. Bridge. Cherry trees. Oh, yes. There, behind a bush, just under a cherry tree, something reflected the sunlight. A lens. He turned away, as not to give himself away, and walked leisurely towards the boys' changing rooms. He knew that his stalker would follow. There, he opened his locker and started unbuttoning his shirt as if to change to his kendo attire again. Slowly, he reached for his practice sword.   
  
Click.   
  
_Oh yes, he thought. Now I've got you_. He turned around and put the tip of his sword on the throat of his stalker.   
  
"You are getting on my nerves," he drawled. "Stop it."   
  
Click.   
  
The person behind the camera made one last photo of his bare chest, and finally lowered the camera. Sesshoumaru finally looked at the person before him properly, only to find out that he was looking at a girl. "Who are you?" he asked. Somehow, he had imagined that the stalker would be a boy.   
  
She blushed ever so slightly, but grinned at the same time.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi," she said, and fumbled with the pocket of her school uniform for a moment. Then she held up a small plastic card for him to inspect. The card had his photo on it. It said: Kagome Higurashi - Fan Club Member No. 44 - Honorary Member.   
  
"So, what do you think you're doing, stalking me with a camera? Give that here!" he ordered, removing the sword from her throat, but she hid the camera behind her back.   
  
"You can't have it," she said.   
  
"I want that film, Higurashi," he said. "I don't want you to go selling pictures of me to god-knows-who!"   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time I did," she mumbled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, what do you think how the girls are sponsoring the tons of bento you've had over the past two years, stupid?"   
  
It did not sit well with him that she called him stupid. He let his sword fall back into his locker and started to button up his shirt again. She lifted the camera.   
  
"Don't even think of it," he drawled. "There will be no more photos like that, do you understand?"   
  
She let the camera slide down slowly and bit her lip.   
  
"Bambi eyes don't work with me," he informed her.   
  
"Oh well," she sighed. "It was nice while it lasted, wasn't it?"   
  
"For you, maybe. And I want that film."   
  
"What are you going to do with it, sell it yourself and keep the money?"   
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in love with me or something? I mean, you being in my fan club, you should have some illusions about me, right?"   
  
"I am only an honorary member, remember?"   
  
"And that means?"   
  
"I am just taking the photos for them and we split the income. Half goes to them for the stuff they give you - bentos and Valentine's Day chocolate and so on, the other half goes to the visual artists' club."   
  
"And why are you in the fan club then?"   
  
"Some girls thought it would be a good idea since you never seem to notice the girls in the fan club. So they thought, you would ignore me, too, and I could make photos without you noticing. And as you see, I was successful for a while."   
  
"Until now," he said.   
  
"Yes," she admitted. "Until now."   
  
"I know who you are," he said suddenly.   
  
"You do?"   
  
"You're the president of the former photo club, now known as VAC. Whose idea was it to change the name? The rest of the school thought it was pathetic. The new name you gave to the club, I mean"   
  
"Oh, just someone," she said, blushing. "Wasn't me."   
  
He smirked. "Yeah, right… Now, about the film…"   
  
"Oh, um, would you mind if I develop it first? I have some other things on it as well and actually, I wouldn't want to give it to you right away since it would spoil my other exposures. I could give you the film tomorrow. How is that?"   
  
"No way - you just want to keep the best shots and sell them."   
  
"Are you accusing me of trying to cheat you?   
  
"I am," he said.   
  
"You should think over your attitude and become more trusting," she said with a pout.   
  
"Pouting doesn't work, either, you know."   
  
"Well, you could come with me and I could develop these and if you wait for an hour or so I could give you the film then. How about that?"   
  
"Deal," he said. He closed his locker and took up his backpack. They walked to the school's photo lab, where some boys and girls of the VAC were still sitting around. When they saw Sesshoumaru, some of them groaned.   
  
"He found me out, boys and girls," Kagome said to everyone. "Is the room free? I need to develop this." A boy nodded, and then everyone sighed. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment that maybe he had been their major income source. Well, that's over, he thought. He followed Kagome to a door in the back of the clubroom, where she entered a small dark room and put her camera on a table.   
  
"Come in and close the door, Sesshoumaru," she ordered, and he complied. For a second, they were in the dark, and he could feel her fumbling around his waist.   
  
"Sorry," said a voice. "I am trying to find a switch. Should have thought of it earlier. Sorry." And with that, she switched on the red light.   
  
The red light gave her a completely new face. He had no idea which colour her eyes were, but now he knew that they were deep. In order to distract himself, he looked around the room and saw… himself.   
  
All around the tiny room, there were photos of Sesshoumaru. Someone had collected photos of him, practising kendo, eating, even sleeping in a free period, with his head on the desk. He, on a bike, under a tree, laughing with a friend, frowning in concentration. Sesshoumaru with shirt, Sesshoumaru in his sports uniform, Sesshoumaru in school uniform, Sesshoumaru in jeans.   
  
"Who made all those?" he asked with a small voice.   
  
"It was me," she said, distractedly. "Would you please stop fidgeting?" she asked. "I don't want to spill this." The bottle of developing liquid in her hand trembled perilously. "I have no idea why I've let you in here. This room is too small, and you are too big."   
  
"Well, sorry about that," he said sarcastically. "I didn't realise that you had a choice here."   
  
She said nothing but opened the camera.   
  
"That thing is quite old-fashioned, isn't it?" he asked. "I mean, it makes this odd click and, well, I thought that you nerds - I mean, guys - liked to have all new modern digital cameras?"   
  
She did not object to the nerd-comment, but worked with steady hands. "I like the click. I mean, we have all the modern stuff, too, but I think the click is essential." For a while, neither of them said anything. Kagome reached for the photo paper next to Sesshoumaru's nose, and he handed it to her. He had always thought that when a boy and a girl were alone he was supposed to smell her perfume, or _her very own, distinct smell_ or something along the lines of this (his cousin Rin used to read romance novels and tell him all about it…), but all he was able to smell were the chemicals. _So much for romance_. And he did start to like this very odd member of his fan club. In a way. Maybe not romantically. Maybe rather as a friend? _Whom was he kidding_?   
  
"Now will you look at this?" she said. It was a photo of him reading a book. The book had the title _Sachiko's Secret Admirer_. He blushed furiously and lunged after the still wet photo.   
  
"Ew, stay away," Kagome screamed and jumped out of the way as good as she could, bringing the photo out of immediate danger of being annihilated. The small of the back pressed against the table, she had a very angry, very determined Sesshoumaru pressed against her front, trying to grasp the embarrassing photo.   
  
"Okay, okay, we will destroy this, but wait…" Sesshoumaru had the photo in his hand and was ripping it to shreds. His face was burning in embarrassment.   
  
Kagome was expecting him to back away, now that he had the photo, but he stayed where he was. She shot him a questioning glance.   
  
"Any more embarrassing photos?" he asked. Suddenly out of breath, she said: "Well, umm…" He bared his teeth and _growled_ at her. Kagome tried to shove him away, but he did not move.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she said.   
  
Finally, he took a step back, secretly thankful for the red light, so she wouldn't see his burning face.   
  
"Umm, I have a can of green tea here, you want to share?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," she said and continued working.   
  
They shared the tea and he was secretly excited that his lips were touching the same place her lips had touched. He looked around the room some more and discovered some photos of other people, among them a photo of another white haired boy. Inuyasha?   
  
"You have photos of my brother?" he asked. He was almost hurt that he was not the only one she was stalking with her camera.   
  
"Oh, yes, he is quite popular with the girls," Kagome said. "I used to be friends with him before he had that girlfriend of his. She doesn't like me much so I don't get to talk to him as often as before." She sighed. "Weird that I've never seen you while I was hanging out with him at his house."   
  
"He and his mother moved in with us only last year," Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Oh, right. I didn't know he was your half-brother."   
  
"Well, he is."   
  
Kagome said nothing more on the subject. Sesshoumaru could not decide if he was happy that she did not inquire or if he was upset that it did not interest her more. He found a small photo of her and decided to take it with him She would probably never know. And it was a good photo, where she was wearing the summer school uniform and smiling.   
  
She turned around to face him.   
  
"All right, I am sorry I made that photo of you with that book."   
  
"You are?"   
  
She put her index finger on her lower lip. "No," she admitted. "I wanted to blackmail you until the end of time with this photo."   
  
He removed the finger from her mouth and bowed down to nip her bottom lip with his teeth. She did not move when he did it.   
  
"Actually," she said. "I fancy your brother."   
  
"I thought so," he said. "Since you're in _my_ fan club, you must like my brother. That's logical." He kissed her softly, and she leaned in to taste his lips. Inwardly, he revised everything he had heard in the boys' locker room about kissing. _Now when will that girl close her eyes?_ he thought. He kissed her more. _Oh. Now she did it. Bingo_.   
  
Finally, after some time, Sesshoumaru left the small room with a bag full of photos of himself and the stupidest grin ever seen on his angelic face. The VAC, still sitting around their clubroom, gave him knowing looks.   
  
He turned around to see Kagome standing in the door. _I never noticed how dense she can look_, he thought, not knowing that his face did not look much more intelligent than hers did. _But she has the loveliest blue eyes…_   
  
"So, you want to go to the cinema with me tomorrow, fan girl?" he asked, to the utter delight of the scandalised VAC.   
  
She thought about it, then nodded, then took her camera from somewhere behind her, and made a photo of his face.   
  
Click.   
  



End file.
